sherwooddungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sherwood Castle
Sherwood Castle is the starting island in Sherwood Dungeon. It is the only one with portals to all the other islands, and the entrance to The Dungeon. Description The Forest Players enter the game here, or return here if they die in this island. The large forest beyond the castle's moat is riddled with many creatures, and is the only place on the isle where you can fight monsters and complete quests. The forest is a good place for beginners to train because the monsters are fairly easy to kill and there is a lot to explore. This is where the spawn circle is found, as well as two outposts, a tavern and a windmill. The tavern is the home of Olaf Vermund and a merchant. A path leads from the castle bridge to the dock. A pirate ship is stationed there. The ship used to circle the island, but stopped when an update removed its animation. The Castle The main feature of the island is the castle. The castle's keep, which is the only safe zone, an area where players are protected from being damaged by other players, has two portals: one to Haunted Palm, and the other to Frost Bite. The roof of the keep can be accessed by a ramp behind the keep. In between the portals is the entrance to the dungeon. Going through the entrance will send the player to the dungeon level equivalent to their XP level. To enter a specific dungeon level, type /leveln, where n is the number of the level. Lady Marian is stationed to the right of the dungeon entrance, and Commander Brom stands on the balcony above. The castle has one very, very high tower that has a portal to Stone Circle Island, the Battle Arena, and the Isle of Heroes at its top. The Castle Guard stands outside the bridge leading from the forest into the courtyard. In the courtyard is a statue of a dragon, where players can attack each other, and it holds the ramp to climb up to the tower and walkway. The tower was completely modified when more islands were introduced to the game. It now holds five portals at the top and is a lot more detailed than the original version. A popular PVP activity that sometimes involves every player in the room has each player choosing a color and battling for control of the tower. Another popular type of gameplay is to announce yourself the ruler of the tower, thus inviting experienced players in the room to fight you 1 on 1 for control of the tower. Gallery Image:Swcast2013.png Image:Drake2013.png Image:Keep2013.png Image:Tav2013.png Image:Wind2013.png Mobs *Forest Tarantula *Ruby Scrapper *Venom Critter *Darkblood Raider *Poison Drake *Shadowfey Invader Teleport To warp to Sherwood Castle at any time during gameplay, type /teleport1 on the chatbar. Screenshots from older versions Image:Dragon.jpg|An old rendition of the dragon statue. Image:Dragon2.jpg|The old dragon statue when it was painted black. Image:Sherwood castle.jpg|The Castle. Image:sherwoodimg2.jpg|The Dragon statue. Image:Updatedc.jpg|The Main Castle Area. Image:Tavern2.jpg|The Tavern. Windmill.png|The Windmill Christmas Sherwood.png|Snow in Sherwood during Christmas. Category:Sherwood Castle Category:Locations